The Soldier and the Spy
by Sargerogue
Summary: Rewrite of "The Captain and the Widow" and prequel to "The Family We Gain" and it's rewrite story which does not have a name yet. Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff started dating. How did that happen? Well its a bit of a secret. Only those two know when it really started. So just how did it happen? T-rating for mild swearing and I'm paranoid when it comes to ratings.
1. The First Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them. **

* * *

Tony Stark was a man with plenty of rooms to fill in his spacious abode called Stark Tower. It was only two days after the Battle of New York when Bruce Banner moved into the Tower. Despite Bruce's condition and nervousness to be living in a populated area again, a bit of encouragement from Pepper and a considerable amount of pestering from Tony later Bruce found himself moving into a permanent room of the Tower with a Hulk level in the process of being created. Tony spared no expense to ensure that his friend stayed at the Tower and could once again be around the lab equipment he so dearly loved.

Unsurprisingly, two weeks later Thor turned up at SHIELD headquarters and informed Director Fury that he would be remaining on Earth with the occasional trip off world. Director Fury, however, did not want to house the God of Thunder and sent him on his way to New York to pester Tony.

Thor's arrival caused a reaction from Pepper that made Tony laugh when he reviewed the security footage with Bruce later that evening. The God of Thunder had landed on the balcony and knocked politely on the glass door to catch Pepper's attention. Thor had smiled at Pepper and motioned to the locked door. Pepper had allowed the god inside and dragged Tony and Bruce back personally while babbling about a god at the window. Tony explained to her the situation after calming his girlfriend down. Pepper then insisted that Thor stay with them and showed him to his room. Pepper told Thor that as long as he kept the lightning out of the house that he was welcome in the Tower any time. For the most part Thor remained in the Tower or the city though he made infrequent trip to New Mexico or wherever Jane Foster was currently staying.

Then along came a spider, a Black Widow to be exact. It was only two days after Thor's arrival that Natasha had called Pepper for advice on a good hotel to stay in for a while. Despite the rocky start in the relationship between the two red heads, Pepper told her to bring her stuff to the Tower and set herself up in a room for as long as she wanted.

Upon Natasha's arrival, the pair shared some thoughts while drinking a bit of wine in front of Tony's video screen. Natasha told Pepper that her last mission had been quite rough and that she had taken a bad blow to the head. The doctors had ordered her to take a vacation for at least two weeks and let her concussion heal completely. Pepper had then asked why Natasha didn't just go home for vacation and the silence she was answered with told her all she needed to know. From that minute forth, Natasha was a permanent resident of Stark Tower.

Then a Hawk flew in, quite literally actually. After spending a number of weeks in a SHIELD psychiatric hospital to determine if he was sane enough to continue working, Clint flew Tony's new quinjet into the Tower's hanger bay. Clint walked down the ramp with two bags and all his uniforms and weapons in hand. Tony smiled at the sight and welcomed Clint to the Tower with a large dinner for the whole crew.

According to Tony, the hardest member of the team to get moved into the Tower was Steve. The old-fashioned soldier simply did not want to relocate. Who knew that it would take the thing they all least suspected to get him to move out of his crummy apartment and into a room in the Tower?

* * *

Steve plopped down onto his couch with one of his many history books in hand. He glanced at the cover to discover what historical event he was learning about today. An eyebrow quirked at the word "conflict" in the title of the book since the librarian had told him that the book was about the Korean War. Evidently, she had been wrong and the war was actually called the Korean Conflict. Steve shook his head and opened the smooth pages to the first chapter of the book.

It was some time later when a knock shattered the silence of his humble apartment. The book in his hand nearly fell to the floor at the sound that interrupted his reading time. Steve mumbled words as he slipped a stray piece of paper into the book as a bookmark and stood from the couch. The knocking returned as he padded through the apartment to his door.

Steve looked through the small peephole in his door before grabbing hold of the doorknob. Tony Stark had come to his apartment. This could be good or bad though the soldier was leaning toward bad considering the circumstances of his last encounter with the man.

He opened the door and almost received Tony's knuckles as a greeting as the man had been reaching to knock on the door again. Steve leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded as he looked down at Tony.

"What can I do for you Stark?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you were free for dinner Capcicle. The rest of the team, Pepper, and I are all headed out to eat at the shawarma restaurant. I stopped by to see if you'd like to come, I don't have your number," Tony explained with a trademark grin plastered on his face. Steve raises an eyebrow at the phone number comment knowing full well that Tony had his number already. However, he also reminded himself that Tony was likely paying for this meal and the only thing he had planned for dinner was an oven pizza. "Please Cap? Pepper really wants to meet you." Tony gave Steve what Steve assumed to be the puppy dog eyes he had heard about through various members of SHIELD.

"All right Tony. What time should I be there?" Steve asked giving in to the pitiful look on Stark's face.

"I have a car waiting downstairs," Tony answered without skipping a beat. "Everyone else should be getting there right about now." Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, Tony would already have planned that he would say yes.

"Let me grab my jacket." Steve left the door open as he walked to his kitchen to grab his leather jacket off the back of his chair. Tony stepped inside the apartment and looked around at the drab, lonely looking place. Tony maked a silent comment on how SHIELD would arrange for one of America's heroes to get one of the cheapest apartments around. "You have Howard's 'this needs to be demolished and rebuilt' look that he'd give me whenever he came to see me at the barracks or the apartment," Steve commented as he slipped on his coat and rejoined Tony.

"How can you stand this place?" Tony asked trying in vain to hide his extreme dislike of Steve's apartment.

"It's functional Tony," Steve replied.

"You could move into Stark Tower. I have a lot of spare rooms still," Tony tempted as they walked out the door only to pause so Steve could lock his door.

"Tony I won't impose myself like that." A brief smirk crossed the Captain's face and he shot Tony a look. "Besides, you and I would try to kill each other within a week," he laughed.

"Steve it's no problem really. Just keep that in mind," Tony said while pulling open the door to Steve's apartment building. Steve nodded silently as the pair walked down the steps to the street and climbed into Tony's luxurious car.

The drive is relatively quiet, as neither Avenger knew how to start up a conversation that wouldn't end in an argument. Happy, from the driver's seat, asked Steve how he liked the present while they waited at a stop light breaking the tense atmosphere for a few moments.

They finally reached the diner a half hour after leaving Steve's apartment. Steve held the door to the diner open for Tony and the billionaire smiled in thanks before walking in. The rest of the team smiled as they entered the restaurant, which was strangely empty. A voice in Steve's mind suggested that Tony bought the place out for the meal to give them peace and quiet.

"Captain it is good to see you again," Thor said as he shook Steve hand. The Thunder God was relaxed in his mortal attire as he sat between Bruce and an empty seat. "Are you well my friend?"

"I am well Thor. I didn't know you were back on Earth," Steve commented as he massaged his hand after Thor let go.

"The Bifrost has been repaired. I can travel here and home as I please," Thor answered with a big grin that made the air feel happier. Steve smiled at the news.

"Hey Cap," Clint chuckled from across the table as the Archer sipped his drink. "I see Tony managed to find your apartment."

"Shut it Legalos. At least I didn't need a GPS to find this place again," Tony countered.

"Ha! You had Happy drive," Clint retorted.

"Boys play nice," the red head sitting next to Natasha warned. "You're acting like children." She stood and offered her hand to Steve. "Captain I'm Pepper Potts. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise Miss Potts," Steve said as he gently shook the fragile hand.

"Steve, come sit by me," Natasha prompted and motioned to the open seat next to her.

"Thank you Natasha." Steve sat down next to Natasha just in time for the waitress to walk up.

"What can I get everyone?" she asked surveying the group. The group ordered identical meals to what they had ordered the first time they came and a round of drinks to go with them. The group fell into a comfortable conversation tone with ease.

"So, Cap, what have you been up to?" Clint inquired.

"Jobs for SHIELD and trying to get used to this time," Steve replied playing with the straw in his drink.

"You know we could help you with that," Natasha offered setting a gently hand on Steve forearm. "I mean," she blushed gently and removed her hand from his arm, "it was an adjustment for me, but for you, it's probably like shell shock, right?" Steve raised an eyebrow at the use of the term as he looked at Natasha.

"Not many use that term anymore, Natasha. It is a bit outdated. I believe it's combat stress reaction now," Tony pointed out. Pepper elbowed him hard in the side and he sent her a glare.

"I know what it is Stark. They used that term back in the War. I've seen a number of soldiers with it. Yes, Natasha, it is quite a bit like shell shock," Steve said before taking a drink.

"Cap, we're all here for you if you need any help readjusting," Bruce insisted. "Tony helped me get used to being in New York again. We've all helped Thor learn more about Earth and bought him mortal clothes. We'd be happy to help you."

"I'll think about it really." He stirred his drink again and glanced around. "So what have all of you been up to?" Steve asked in an attempt to change the subject. Pepper piped up first with an answer.

"They've been driving me nearly insane," Pepper informed him. "With all of them living at the Tower it can be quite interesting. The roughing housing is the least of my worries. Thor is one more toaster away from being banned from the kitchen. Then there are all the explosions that come from Tony and Bruce's experiments that blow up half a floor. I have to keep rebuilding supplies in a warehouse for repairs."

With a look of disbelief on his face Steve asked, "You all live at the Tower?"

"Yep. It started with Big Green, then Thor, Tasha, and then me," Clint told him. "It is a whole lot of fun Cap. You should move in too. I'm sure Bruce, Thor, and I can keep you from killing Tony." Everyone at the table laughed at the joke including Steve and Tony.

"No I think I'm content with my apartment."

"Then at least let me redecorate the place," Tony pleaded. "Or give you a bigger TV. Something."

Steve opened his mouth to reply but Pepper cut him off by telling him, "You'll lose the argument." She set a firm hand on Tony's shoulder. "I'll try to hold him back as long as I can."

"Thank you Miss Potts." The whole group jumped slightly as Tony's phone went off. He answered it with a devious grin.

"This is Tony Stark. Which lovely SHIELD member is calling me today?" Tony asked barely containing his laugh. "Why hello Director Fury! It's good to hear from you." Bruce and Clint chuckled at the obvious lie. "Yes. Seriously? Fine." Tony hung up his phone and looked at the waitress. "We'll need those to go. We have a mission people."

"Where?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me." Steve shook his head knowing that Tony probably had JARVIS hacking SHIELD to find out right now.

As it turned out, the mission was next to nothing. They had to guard a few high profile targets with connections to mutants, government agencies, and some off the grid agencies while they move from a conference in the Middle East back to their plane to the US. However, nothing is ever easy when the Avengers are involved.

"Steve!" Natasha's voice was muffled in her motorcycle helmet as she veered off toward where the burning frame of Steve's SUV was. She jumped off the motorcycle and hurried around the side to find Steve and one of their targets sprawled out on the ground next to a nearby building. Tony flew over and picked up the target while Natasha patted out the fire on Steve's suit.

"How bad is it?" Natasha asked as she helped Steve sit up against the building.

"Doesn't hurt that much," Steve answered with a weak smile. He glanced at her and down at his tattered suit.

"Steve you have burns, extensive burns," Natasha countered worriedly as she examined the burned flesh under his charred suit.

"Just help me up Natasha." Natasha swore angrily in Russian causing Steve to laugh as she slipped his shield onto her back. Steve needed very little help to get to his feet though he did sway slightly as they waited for their next ride. Clint pulled up in an SUV with another agent. The agent hopped on Natasha's motorcycle while she helped Steve into the SUV. She climbed in the other side and signaled Clint to catch up with the rest of the convoy.

"How bad is he?" Clint asked from up front.

"I'm going to have Stark redesign his suit," Natasha grumbled as she dug around in the back of the SUV for a first aid kit. She set the kit where she had been sitting and crouched on the floor of the SUV while examining Steve.

"You feel all right Cap?" Clint asked turning the SUV gently as not to earn the wrath of Natasha.

"I'm good," Steve insisted.

"No you're not," Natasha whispered as her eyes settled on a laceration in the burn zone. "Steve I think you have shrapnel in your side." She looked up at him worried for the brave Captain. Steve glanced down but his expression didn't change at her words.

"Don't feel it," Steve told her. Natasha shook her head and made a compress to staunch the bleeding for now.

"Do you feel light headed?"

"No."

"All right, we're at the air base," Clint reported. The rest of team escorted the targets onto their plane. Tony and Thor escorted them until they were far outside the danger zone. Bruce treated Steve on the flight back to the helicarrier. He removed the shrapnel while Steve talked with Natasha about what happened in the SUV. He barely flinched as Bruce patched him up well enough that when they reached the helicarrier the doctors had very little to do.

"Listen Doctor, I'll be fine. I do not need to stay here over night," Steve snapped as he tried to leave the infirmary for the fifth time since they had admitted him.

"Captain Rogers you were burned and had shrapnel in you. You need to be monitored," the doctor protested.

"I'll heal completely within a few days. I am fine," Steve growled.

"I'll watch him Doc," Natasha's calm voice said from the doorway. The Black Widow was leaning in the doorway in her jeans, red shirt, and her favorite black leather jacket. She sure did love that combination and Steve had to admit she looked good in it. "I'll call if anything happens, Doctor. Come on Steve, I'm driving." Steve scowled her for a moment before following the Widow out of the room. He'd rather leave with her than stay one night in the infirmary.

"You are not staying at my apartment," Steve said sternly as they walked the halls.

"It'll be two nights at the max Cap. I'm sure you can tolerate sharing space with a woman for that long," Natasha teased gently. "We'll get there around midnight."

"Like I'll be sleeping tonight," Steve scoffed.

"Medication," she suggested.

"Doesn't work."

"They have the powerful stuff for those with serums Cap. All you have to do is ask for some," Natasha pointed out. He shook his head and followed Natasha in silence to the transport that would take them to the ground base. Steve could tell how tired he was getting by how much attitude he was showing. He knew that staying up for over two days straight without any sleep was unhealthy but he had done it anyway. Natasha noted the behavioral differences in Steve and grew slightly worried. What would cause the Captain to act so differently? Especially, what would cause him to act so differently toward a woman? Natasha's concern started to smother all professionalism she had stored in her.

Natasha drove to his apartment in silence while Steve stared out the window. Natasha, sick of the quiet, pressed the button for one of her CDs and soon the sound of forties music filled the vehicle. Natasha started humming along to the music with a soft smile on her lips while allowing her fingers to dance on the steering wheel. Steve looked at her curiously. Why would someone not from his time like that type of music? It just didn't make any sense to the Captain at all.

Natasha parked next to Steve's motorcycle and grabbed her bag from the back seat. The pair walked up the stairs to his apartment. A few neighbors who were coming home as well raised an eyebrow at the sight of Steve with a girl. He unlocked his door silently and motioned for Natasha to go in first. She nodded her thanks to him before entering with Steve trailing behind closely. The Captain tossed his keys in a bowl next to the front door after he locked all three locks and activated his alarm system.

"I'm surprised you have an alarm system," Natasha commented as she strode forward and set her bag next to the end of the couch.

"The building is owned primarily by SHIELD though there are a few civilians on the lower levels. The alarm system comes standard," Steve told her. He stripped off his jacket and placed it where he had grabbed it from earlier. "You can use my bed. I'll take the couch."

"No, you sleep in your bed. I'm used to couches. I spent enough of my vacations on them," Natasha countered. "Go to sleep Steve, I'll be fine."

"All right," Steve relented after holding her gaze for a moment. "Just let me know if you want the bed. Goodnight Natasha."

"Night Steve. Sleep well." Steve nodded and yawned as he made his way to his bedroom. He fell onto his bed after taking off his clothes and slipping on a clean pair of shorts. He groaned as he agitated his burns, but, nevertheless, he passed out on his firm bed.

Natasha used Steve's bathroom to change into some lounge clothes before checking on the soldier. No one had ordered her to watch over him but she knew that the doctors would want him over night. However, the doctors knew not to mess with Natasha Romanoff as well. In all honesty, when Steve's SUV had blown up, Natasha's heart nearly gave out in fear. She couldn't imagine Steve gone. He was so much like her, out of place in time. She was drawn to him because of that connection and more.

She spent a good portion of the next hour trying to fall asleep on Steve rather comfortable couch. Instead of dreaming of Russia or all the good things that she strived to dream about, she spent that time worrying about Steve. Eventually she did manage to fall asleep.

A shout pierced the darkness of Natasha's blank dream world. She noticed it was four o'clock as she rolled off the couch and dashed into Steve's bedroom without bothering to knock at the door. The soldier was sweating profusely while tossing and turning on the bed. Natasha quickly realized that the soldier was having a nightmare. She spotted the blood on his bandages as the sheets fell to his waist. She proceeded to do the only thing she could think of to prevent him from harming himself further.

Natasha climbed onto the bed, sat down on Steve's hips, and grabbed his arms in her smaller hands. She pinned him down as best she could as his face scrunched up in pain.

"Steve! Steve, wake up! It's just a dream! Steve, wake up damn it!" Steve woke with a start. His chest rose sharply as he regained consciousness. His eyes widened as he saw Natasha on top of him. Natasha released his arms slowly once she was sure he was awake. Steve turned his face into his pillow and let out a choked sob.

"Steve," she whispered gently placing a hand on his shoulder. She pushed some of his hair back and squeezed his shoulder gently. "Hey Steve, come on talk to me here," she coaxed. Steve looked up at her hesitantly. She could see the tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. She didn't know that Captain America could cry but it didn't surprise her either. "Steve what was the dream about?"

"When I lost Bucky." Natasha's heart panged painfully at the memory of the man they both knew. She wished she could tell him that she knew Bucky as well, but under the alias Winter Soldier. "Sorry I woke you."

"Don't be Steve." She paused for a moment trying to choose her next words wisely. "Steve have you ever been tested for some of the disorders that come from being a soldier?" Natasha asked gingerly.

"No."

"Maybe you should have Bruce do an evaluation and then if he thinks you should seek some help, seek some help," she suggested.

"Natasha no."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not that weak," Steve snapped back. Natasha fell off his lap in surprise at his harsh tone. "I don't need to be told I have some disorder."

"Tony has PTSD," Natasha said quickly before she could realize what she was saying. "He talks to Pepper about it. You could talk to me or someone else on the team. Maybe even your old war buddy Logan. I can get ahold of him for you."

"Tony has PTSD?" Steve questioned slowly sitting up at her words.

"Yes he does. Don't you know how he got that arc reactor in his chest?" she asked.

"He has shrapnel around his heart," Steve replied.

"Steve, he spent three months in the hands of terrorists. They water boarded him. That arc reactor, it used to be just an electromagnet connected to a car battery. He made the first arc reactor in a cave. He still has nightmares about it," Natasha told him. "I have nightmares about the wars. Clint, his has nightmares about Loki and his past. Even Thor and Bruce have them." Steve looked at Natasha for a long time before he spoke.

"Wars? Plural?" he managed.

"I'm older than I look, Cap," Natasha said with a smirk. "Hell, you, Logan, and my guardian Ivan rescued me back in the War." Steve tried to recall the occasion. He looked back up at her with realization after remembering the little girl that he, James Logan, and Ivan had rescued so long ago. "I'm almost as old as you."

"Wow. How are you?" Steve motioned up and down at her body as he came to a lack of words.

"The Red Room Serum, it was a variant of your serum. I'm called the Black Widow because I'm the only one that survived," Natasha explained. "I know how the memories hurt Steve. I really do." Steve crossed his legs and Natasha moved so she was sitting the same way on his bed as well. She placed a hand on his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me Steve. Please tell me what hurts you so much."

Steve paused before he said, "Bucky was my only friend before I became Captain America. We grew up together." A sad smile crossed his unblemished face. "During the war, we fought together. There was a mission to stop a train and capture a target. There was a fight on the train. The side of the car was blown open. Bucky was holding onto it the best he could. I tried to reach him, I really did, but he fell into the icy river. I lost my best friend. I didn't even have a body to bury," he whispered. "I have nightmares about it sometimes. I lost everyone from my life back then," her murmured softly. Natasha placed her other hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Well, Peggy is still alive, but I don't know if I could ever see her again."

"Well, we're here for you now," Natasha insisted and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "I still have nightmares about when I lost my mother. The Nazis set fire to the building we lived in. She threw me out the window to a soldier below, my Ivan. I can still hear her screams from that night." Now it's Steve's turn to comfort her. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft squeeze.

"You're one of the bravest, toughest women I know," Steve told her.

"Thanks Steve. Try to get some sleep," Natasha instructed.

"Natasha," he started to say nervously, "I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but would you mind staying in here tonight?"

"Not at all Captain. I'll be here to chase the away the nightmares. But first I should change that bandage," Natasha pointed out motioning to the red dyed cloth. Steve nodded and laid back down to allow her access to the wound. He fell asleep at some point as Natasha changed the bandage. She smiled and pulled the comforter up over the soldier.

Natasha left the room for a moment and brought the blanket from the couch. She reentered the room to find Steve looking around for her. She climbed onto the bed and curled up under the blanket. Steve let himself fall back to sleep with the reassuring thought that he had Natasha with him.

An hour later, Natasha woke up from a vicious nightmare. Steve pulled her close to his chest and let her cry into his neck. He reassured her that everything would be all right one day. Natasha settled for sleeping with her back against Steve's chest and draped one of his arms around her waist. Steve laid his head next to hers, his red hair teasing his face. They fell asleep like that and no nightmares disturbed them the rest of the night.


	2. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them. **

* * *

After that night, the Captain and the Widow frequently talked about whatever was bothering them. They'd meet in the park, at his apartment, at a small café down the street, anywhere they had to meet to talk about their problems that the other Avengers wouldn't find out about.

It was because of this new pattern that Natasha became worried after one particularly stressful mission for Steve. She waited for a long time for his call before her worries got the best of her. She broke down and had Tony trace Steve's cell phone for her. His location was surprising to say the least. Steve was in a pub and had been there since shortly after they landed a few hours ago.

Against her better judgment and Tony's advice, Natasha went to the bar to check on Steve. She pulled up and realized why he had picked this particular bar. It was old-fashioned and had a very mom and pop feeling to the place. She had also found Fury here once before after a particularly stressful mission. The bar served mostly veterans who came there to talk about the wars and rekindle friendships with old pals. It was just the type of bar Steve would go to if he went to one.

She entered the pub with her typical grace. The bartender looked at her in surprise and looked around for the typical suspects that she came in here after.

"Hey Frank," she said with a small smile. "Have you seen a man in his mid-twenties, blond hair, blue eyes, about 6'2" or so? Probably came in really down and keeps ordering rounds with no sign of being affected by alcohol?" Natasha asked.

"You mean the Captain America lookalike?" Frank asked and pointed over his shoulder at Steve. Said blond haired soldier was sitting alone in a booth in the back listening to the female singer in forties dress singing on the stage.

"Yep that's Steve. Thanks Frank."

"While you're going over there, give him this," the bartender said before handing her another beer. She weaved through the tables to Steve's booth. She set the glass bottle in front of the soldier prompting him to look up. Surprise crossed his face at her sudden appearance.

"Natasha? What are you doing here?" he asked. She sat down across from him after taking off her jacket.

"I got worried," Natasha admitted. "You took off. You normally ask to talk after missions like that. What's wrong Steve?"

"I just needed to be alone for a while, Natasha. I'll be fine. Why don't you go out on a date with Clint or something?" Steve's comment drew a sharp look from Natasha.

"Go out on a date with Clint?"

"Yes. You two are a couple aren't you?" Steve questioned. Natasha laughed with her cheeks rapidly turning rouge. "Natasha?"

"Clint and I are like siblings Steve. In the beginning, we thought it could go that way but not anymore. Clint is head-over-heels in love with Bobbi Morse from SHIELD. He's just too stubborn to make the first move," Natasha laughed. "Clint saved my life Cap; we're close friends nothing more."

"Oh." Steve blushed a deeper red than any of the Iron Man suits. "I feel kind of stupid now," he muttered while hiding his face on the old table.

"Steve don't feel stupid. A lot of people think we are," Natasha reassured him. "Let me take you home. You look a little beat." He did. There were bags under his eyes. His hair had some ash in it from the mission. There was a faint bruise on his throat. Steve looked like death warmed over in the dim bar light.

"All right but can I at least finish my beer?" he asked motioning to his untouched drink.

"How many have you had?" Natasha asked as she pushed the bottle closer to Steve who took the hint. He raised the bottle to his lips while counting in his head.

"Uh, over six I know. I lost count," Steve admitted. Natasha shook her head. The pair enjoyed the entertainment provided by the singer while Steve polished off his drink. He paid his tab with Natasha holding their jackets in her arms.

"How aren't you drunk?" Frank the bartender questioned.

"Fast metabolism," Steve replied without skipping a beat. Natasha let out a soft chuckle at the comment and led Steve to the door. He climbed into her SUV and reassured her that he had walked to the bar so they weren't leaving his motorcycle behind. She walked him up to his apartment and left him at his door.

"Natasha," Steve called after her as she made her way to leave. Natasha turned back and looked at him with her foot still on the top step of the staircase. "Would you mind staying tonight? I have a feeling it's going to be a rough night." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I don't have any clothes with me," Natasha pointed out.

"You can borrow some of mine if you'd like. Please," Steve said with a hint of pleading dripping into his voice. Natasha nodded and walked back over to Steve's door. "Thank you Natasha."

"Not a problem Steve." They entered the apartment and took their coats off. While Steve hung up their coats, Natasha sorted through Steve's sweatpants to find a pair to wear and a button up flannel shirt to wear. Steve came into the bedroom only to be greeted by the sight of Natasha twirling around in his clothes. They made the smaller assassin look even tinier. Steve managed to keep the laugh in his throat at the sight. "Hope you don't mind," she said letting her hands drop to her sides. The ends of the sleeves were a few inches past the tips of her fingertips.

"No, not a problem. You want to watch a movie?" he asked digging out a pair of lounge pants and a shirt. He slipped into the bathroom and changed with the door cracked open.

"Sure, what do you have?" Natasha inquired. She was almost positive that Steve probably hadn't watched any modern movies since he had been thawed out if you don't count the SHIELD training videos.

"I'm not sure actually. Tony and Clint gave them to me," Steve replied as he came out of the bathroom. Natasha laughed at the thought of all the movies those two mischievous childlike men could give Steve for movies. She sorted through the movies and settled for one that made her smile. She put it in as Steve came into the living room with a giant bowl of popcorn.

"Popcorn," Steve said holding it up as she ducked under his arm toward the couch. "So, what are we watching?"

"You'll see," she teased back. Steve set the popcorn on his coffee table and sat down on the couch. Natasha propped his legs up on the couch and sat down on top of them.

"Natasha?" he asked nervously.

"Oh come on Steve, you need to get used to being around girls. Besides, we have slept in the same bed snuggled up against each other," Natasha pointed out. Steve rolled his eyes, something he had learned from Tony, and reclined on the couch. Natasha laid down on top of him, her head settling on his shoulder as he brought the bowl of popcorn up to them. She pressed play on the remote and smiled fondly as the movie came alive.

"The Wizard of Oz," Steve said in awe. "I didn't know I had it."

"I thought it would be nice," Natasha said with a genuine smile. Steve smiled softly down at her before wrapping an arm around Natasha's waist. The red head pulled Steve's throw blanket down and wrapped them up in it.

"Thank you for being here, Natasha," he said while gazing down at her with something that resembled love.

"My pleasure." She snuggled into his arms and they devoured the popcorn before a quarter of the movie was over. By the time the movie ended, the pair was fast asleep on the couch with Natasha lying on her stomach on top of Steve. When they woke up the next morning, they stayed like that for a long while just enjoying each other's company.


	3. Torn Sheets and Rising Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them. **

* * *

It was a mission three weeks later that really changed Steve and Natasha's relationship. The events of that mission would ultimately cause Steve to finally move into the Tower.

"Tasha and I will go in the tunnels after the guy," Steve shouted as he and Natasha ran toward the tunnels.

"We'll get the rest of them," Tony called back. Steve and Natasha continued to pursue their main target, a warlord, who had escaped into the tunnels during their assault on his compound. The continuing rain of dust from the tunnel ceiling informed the pair that the battle between the US military and the warlord's men was still going on at full capacity.

"If they keep firing those explosives, this place might collapse," Natasha commented to Steve as they dodged debris and various things that had been stashed in the tunnel.

Steve glanced at her before saying two words laced with a little worry, "I know."

They finally caught up to the warlord after ten minutes of searching. Natasha took quick action and shot the man dead when he tried to shoot at them. It wasn't until the man's hand unfolded and the dead man's switch fell toward the floor that they realized this had been a trap. Steve pushed Natasha back and screamed at her to start running. The flashing lights along the walls told them the whole tunnel had charges on the walls.

"Natasha there!" Steve shouted and pointed to a clear spot on the wall with a door. He reached it first and slammed into the door with all his might. The door gave way and he pushed Natasha through as the rubble started to fall on their heads. A slab of rock fell from above and slammed into Steve's shoulder sending him to the ground with only half his body in the service room. Unconscious from the blow, Steve was trapped for the moment.

Natasha took his shield and used it to cover the both of them prevent any further harm to Steve. The explosions continued for several minutes and it took a few minutes for everything to settle. She placed his shield in the safety of the service room and went back to getting Steve to safety.

"Steve? Steve can you hear me?" she cried in worry. She checked for a pulse and put her forehead against his hair. "I'll get you out of there." She examined the situation again. With all the strength she had, she muscled the two slabs of stone off Steve. The rubble above them started to shift as she pulled Steve into the room. She pulled the door close just in time. The rubble above the doorway slammed into the door instead of piling into the room.

Natasha moved back to Steve's side. He was still face first on the ground. She slowly felt his back and legs for any damage. A few light touches to his ribs and the groans that filtered through Steve's unconscious mind told her that some of his ribs were at least cracked.

It took a bit of digging to find some blankets she could use to wrap his ribs. She cut them into strips and prepared all the blankets. She eased Steve onto his back and sat him up against a metal rack. She managed to push Steve's upper uniform to his waist to get at his ribs. She wrapped a folded sheet around his torso before using the strips of sheet to bind his ribs. She wrapped him in another folded sheet and tied it at his shoulder and waist to keep him warm.

She moved on to any other wounds Steve might have sustained. There was a laceration just below his hairline. She used a strip of the sheet to make a bandage to help stop the bleeding. She found no more injuries on the soldier so she focused on making a bed for him. She placed two layers of sheets down on the floor before placing his shield at the head of the sheets to act as a pillow. She eased Steve down onto the sheets and set his head on the shield. Natasha gently stroked his cheek in worry.

"Steve? Steve can you hear me? I need you to wake up," Natasha said trying to keep the worry from her voice. She tried her radio but only static greeted her. She tried Steve's radio only to get the same.

Moving on to her own body, Natasha examined herself for any wounds. Her leg was bleeding but it was far from life threatening. She bound the leg quickly with another ripped sheet. Assured that she wouldn't pass out from blood loss any time soon, she forced herself to her feet to check for anything useful in the room.

The small storage room was easy to check. There are no radios and no other exits. The air vent is clear but so small that it would take a small child to crawl through it. Not to mention the vent was really a vertical shaft that went up to the surface. They were trapped for now.

A hissing sound caught Natasha's attention. She soon found the source to be a cold water pipe with a small hole in it. The pressure monitor was rising quickly. If the pipe ruptured, they would drown.

By the time Natasha brought back strips of the sheet to staunch the water flow, the pressure had decreased to the point she wasn't going to worry about a rupture any time soon. Whatever had caused the pressure increase must have been removed. She covered the hole in layers of cloth and watched it. The cloth soon soaked through and the water started to drip down the side. Natasha decides to deal with it later.

She made her way back to Steve. She snuggled in next to Steve and wrapped them both in more of the sheets she had found. She glanced at her watch to find it was five thirty in the morning. It had been two hours since they started this mission. She set her head down and tried to come up with some type of a plan.

A while later, Steve let out a low groan and his chest rose a little higher alerting Natasha to the fact that he was waking up. She sat up and checked her watch to see how long it had been, thirty minutes. Steve's eyes fluttered open and Natasha stared down at his face.

"Hey, you with me?" she asked while gently cupping his chin.

"Tasha, what happened?" Steve asked groggily.

"You were floored by rocks," she answered. "No radio communication and we're trapped in a storage room that is slowly flooding." She motioned to the pipe. Steve squinted to focus on it. "How are you feeling Steve?"

"My head is throbbing, so are my ribs."

"I've bound them the best I can." Natasha looked at the storage shelving units. "I think if I move all the shelving units to the far wall, I might be able to get us a platform for when the water starts getting higher," Natasha said glancing back at Steve.

"You think we'll be here that long?"

"It's possible."

"Help me up and I'll give you a hand," Steve said slowly pushing himself so he's sitting up. Natasha helped him remain sitting with eyes glittering with worry.

"You're hurt Steve."

"Then you should have done it while I was out," he chuckled humorlessly. Natasha let her eyes roll and helped him get to his feet. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that his top section of his uniform was tied around his waist and he was covered in sheets. He thought about asking but then thought better of it. He turned his attention to the storage racks. Each one had six levels if you count the ground one. These ones were solid steel frames with metal slabs sitting in slots on the racks by the looks of them. The slabs should easily be able to hold Natasha and Steve's weight. However, there were seven storage racks, which meant a lot of heavy lifting.

"All right, so, what one to move first?" Natasha pondered aloud.

"Well, if we remove some of the slabs on five of them, we'll be able to climb up to the top level easier," Steve commented. "It would also make them lighter." He went to the farthest one and started removing the sheets of metal. "Take one less from the next one," he said motioning to the one next to him. Natasha nodded and started to remove the sheets. Once the five frames were considerably lighter, they moved to the heavier ones. Working together, they moved the frames to the corner and bound them together with some bungee cords Natasha had found earlier. After the last frame had been moved, the water level already covered a centimeter of the floor. Thankfully, Natasha had rescued their blankets and Steve's shield beforehand. Steve placed his shield on the top rack of the one closest to the wall as well as the blankets.

"All right, you're going to have to help me some," Steve said with a grunt. Natasha nodded and helped him climb up the storage racks. He flipped onto the last one and moved on his back across to the wall. He put his blankets downs across the two slabs and helped Natasha climb onto the slab next him. He laid down with his head resting on his shield again. Natasha pulled the blankets over them and snuggled in next to him.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Natasha asked Steve after a moment of silence.

"Of course they will," Steve reassured her. He motioned for her to lay closer to him. She laid on her stomach, her head on his shoulder. The injured ribs were on the other side so she leaned slightly on his torso. "Tasha, would you like to go out to dinner with me next Friday?" Steve inquired.

Natasha looked up at him in surprise. She smiled gently. "Are you asking me out on a date Captain?" Natasha asked.

"Yes I am. There's this nice little Italian restaurant down the street from my apartment. They play music and you can dance there too. I would like to take you to it," Steve told her. "Just you and me."

"That sounds wonderful Steve. I'd love to," Natasha said with a smile. "This will be our first official date, but our fifth one if you count all those unofficial dinners and movie nights." Steve blushed slightly at the reminder.

"That is true," he said with a smile. "You don't know how much you mean to me, Natasha, you really don't." Natasha checked her watched and looked back up at him. "What is it?"

"We've been here two hours," Natasha murmured.

"They'll find us, Tasha." Natasha looked over the edge to see the water was at the bottom of the first section of storage racks. Natasha wrapped an arm around Steve. They talked about the wars for a very long time. They talked about missions she had gone on. Then they talked about other things trying to keep their minds off everything.

Natasha looked at Steve as the water reached their level at last. It had been seven long hours since Natasha had started keeping track of time. She moved in closer to Steve as the water touched her skin. The air vent was directly over them but they would drown within the hour.

"Tasha, I never told you this, but I love you," Steve said looking to his companion. "All this time we've been spending together, it's been amazing. I love you Natasha Romanoff. No matter what happens, I want you to know that."

"I love you too Steve." Natasha kissed Steve passionately. Steve shifted Natasha up and on top of him. He flipped the shield over and looped his arms through the shoulder straps to keep them toward the ceiling just a little bit longer. Steve wrapped his arms tightly around Natasha. The room started shaking as the water reached Steve's ears. There's a rush of water from the vent above them. Steve kissed Natasha and held her close. She wrapped herself around him tightly. The blacked out together, the last image Steve saw was a light flooding the room.

Unknown to them, the Avengers had been digging the whole time to the room. All other access to the room had been cut off by the explosion. Thor struck through the last remaining rock next to the vent to find the Captain and the Widow there. He grabbed them both and handed them up to Tony. Tony wrapped his arms around the couple and flew to the surface where Bruce was waiting.

"Tasha!" Clint shouted as Tony landed. Clint and Bruce helped lay Steve and Natasha down on the ground as Thor flew up to join them. Tony removed Steve's arms from around Natasha and laid the Captain down on his back next to her. A SHIELD medic rushed over with a CPR mask in hand. Clint started administering chest compressions on Natasha and breathed into her mouth. The medic used the CPR mask on Steve while Bruce pumped the Captain's chest.

"Damn it, wake up," Tony growled as he watched with his mask up. JARVIS was giving him the information by ear. Natasha chest lurched and Clint quickly rolled her onto her side. She coughed up all the water in her lungs before looking around for Steve. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw him. She shoved the medic out of the way.

"Steve, wake up! We have a date damn it!" Natasha shouted at him before forcing air into his lungs. Steve's chest heaved and Natasha turned him over so he could cough up the water in his lungs. He looked up at her slowly and a soft smile broke across his face.

"I told you they'd find us," Steve laughed rocking back to settle on his knees. "You didn't believe me."

"I did too!" Natasha countered indignantly. She playfully shoved Steve's shoulder sending the soldier on his ass. His smile increased as he reached out and took her hand.

"We still on for that date?" he asked.

"Of course. A near death experience is not a valid reason to call off a date." She brought his hand to her face and kissed it. "Bruce," she said gently, "some of Steve's ribs are fractured and he's got a cut on his head."

"Come on Steve, let's get you and Natasha to the plane," Tony said helping the soldier to his feet. Clint helped Natasha up and she thanked him for it. Steve then did something very not Steve like. He wrapped an arm around Natasha's waist and brought her close. He kissed her in front of the Avengers much to the shock of everyone. Boy what a kiss. They came up for air after a minute.

"We never got to finish that kiss," he chuckled in her ear as they separated.

"What happened down there?" Clint demanded.

"Clint, they've been unofficially dating since the pub incident," Tony said in a manner that told Clint everyone else had figured it out. Even Thor nodded to confirm Tony's words. "You're way out of the loop."

"Apparently." The group had been too busy to notice that the soldier and the spy had walked back to the jet without them. Natasha's head rested on Steve's shoulder lovingly as they walked. Steve told her what she should wear to their dinner next Friday as they strolled through the debris to the scarred quinjet.


	4. First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them. **

* * *

Natasha walked up to Steve's apartment in a long green dress that highlighted her hair. She knocked gently on his door and glanced around nervously. She hadn't been on a real date in years. She had spent hours with Pepper getting ready for her first official date with Steve. She could hardly wait to see him.

The door opened to reveal Steve tightening his tie. He smiled brightly and motioned her to come in.

"Having just a little bit of trouble with my tie," he chuckled motioning to how he couldn't get the tie to even out. Natasha set her clutch bag down and motioned for him to come closer. He blushed a bit as she took care of his tie problem with ease. She used her grip on the material to bring him down for a kiss. Steve cupped the back of her head and wrapped an arm around her to draw her against him. He pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Yeah," Natasha giggled.

"You look amazing Natasha," Steve told her as they stood there. "So very beautiful."

"Thanks. You look great," Natasha told him and smoothed a stray strand of hair. "Shall we go?"

"Let me grab my jacket." He slipped on his jacket and made sure he had his wallet. She grabbed her purse and turn back toward him. Steve pulled open the door and motioned for her to go first. He closed the door behind them and offered her his arm. She took it and leaned into Steve as they walked.

The stroll down the sidewalk of Steve's little neighborhood was refreshing for the both of them. The restaurant was in sight as a light rain started. Steve, being the gentleman that he is, picked Natasha up and ran to the shelter of the restaurant's canopy. She laughed and thanked him with a kiss while the hostess opened the door for them.

Steve had called ahead and made sure they'd have one of the best tables in the restaurant. Their server was one that Steve had met many times when he had gone out for groceries and had been the first one to recommend the restaurant when he had asked her for advice.

They ordered a light wine to go with their meal and snacked on the bread on the table. For once, they both felt like normal people.

The band started to play a soft melody from the forties. Steve took a deep breath and held out his hand as he stood.

"Shall we dance?" he asked and motioned to the open dance floor.

"I'd love to." Her slim hand slid into his. He led her out to the floor as the song really started to play. They slid into dancing easily. "I heard a rumor that you couldn't dance," Natasha chuckled as they danced slowly together.

"Well I couldn't," Steve said with a bit of embarrassment. "I called Pepper." Natasha let out a soft laugh and Steve blushed.

"That must be why Pepper told me to wear something I could dance in. I had her help me get ready. I haven't been on a non-mission related date in years," Natasha confessed.

"If it makes you feel better I've never been on real date where Bucky didn't orchestrate it. The only other date I was supposed to have, I missed by about seventy years," Steve said sadly.

"Peggy right?" Natasha guessed.

"We were making the plans when I crashed that plane," Steve told her. "She was supposed to teach me how to dance."

"Have you seen her since you arrived in this time?" Natasha asked.

"No, I'm nervous to. Let's forget about that for now though. Tonight is about you and me," Steve said with a nod. "I'm glad you agreed to come."

"So am I." They danced quietly for a little while longer. "Steve," Natasha whispered as she looked up at him, "I meant what I said in the storage room. Those weren't just my dying words. I do love you. I keep saying love is for children. Then maybe I'm a child because I love you. My heart flutters when I even think of you."

"The same for me Natasha," Steve reassured her. "I think about you all the time. I don't think I could live without you Natasha." He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much Natasha. It just took me so long to admit it."

Natasha's fingers curled around his tie. She brought his lips down to hers and kissed him passionately. The waitress cooed at the sight of what she thought was young love.

The meal was better than either of them could have hoped. They walked back to Steve's apartment in the light rain.

"Would you like to come in for a little while?" he asked her as they stood under the protection of the doorway of his apartment building.

"Sure." They climbed the stairs and entered his apartment. Steve brought out a bottle of wine causing Natasha to chuckle softly. "You're spoiling me."

"A little too much?" he asked nervously.

"Just perfect," she replied with a smile. They sat curled up on the couch with the wine. They talked of life, of love, and family.

"This has been the best night I've had for as long as I can remember," Steve murmured as he walked Natasha to the door. She stood on her tiptoes and he took the hint. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her up against him. He leaned down and captured those devilish lips in his. Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"I never want this night to end," Natasha whispered as they separated.

"Neither do I," he murmured. "Want to stay the night?" She gave him a fleeting kiss and led him toward the bedroom.

"Thought you'd never ask." Steve smiled back and went with her. So what if they woke up with messy hair in the morning with the sunlight lighting up Natasha's skin like a heavenly glow? They were in love and all they wanted was to be together just a little while longer just in case one of them wouldn't be there the next day.


	5. Should We Have Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them. **

* * *

The mission had been rough on both of them. To see a teenager that reminded Steve so much of himself and then having to leave her in SHIELD hands, it made them both worry. Steve's offer to house the child had surprised a number of the team but Natasha supported it without a second thought. It did bring up a question never before mentioned in their relationship.

Steve massaged Natasha's shoulders gently as they sat in their level of the Tower. This was their home. Natasha's voice drifted off from her reading until she put the book down. Steve moved to look at her better.

"What is it Natasha?"

"Steve, are you really sure we can handle having a kid? I mean it's near impossible for me to have one. Are you sure we can handle a teenage one?" Natasha asked gently. Steve smiled kindly and cupped her face in one hand while kissing her lips.

"I know we can. Look at the children we take care of every day. Clint and Tony have the maturity of kids while Thor is a bit better than them. But if you think we're not ready I'll tell Fury I rescind my offer." Natasha shook her head and moved into Steve's lap.

"No I want her in our family. I want to make her better than me. Better than X-23. I want her to be more normal than I ever was. There's a connection there Steve. I'm just so nervous. I never thought I could be a mom," she whispered. Steve kissed her forehead and ran a hand down her arm.

"Natasha you're going to be a great mother. I wish I could give you one of your own Natasha," Steve murmured into her hair.

That conversation had come up early on. The serum they had injected her with left her in a position that it was near impossible to have children. Steve told her they could adopt if they wanted kids later on. It had been hard for him to learn that he might never be able to give the love of his life little red or blond haired children to teach all their talents to.

"Bruce says he might have something we can try," Natasha told Steve. "A drug regimen that would lower my immune system just enough. It's risky for the baby."

"If you want a baby Natasha I will give you one. Even if it's just one," Steve told her gently.

"I want to try but I don't want to lose the baby too," Natasha confessed. "To know that I had a child growing in me and then find out that the child died, I don't know if I could handle that."

"We'll only do it if you are comfortable with it sweetheart." He kissed her cheek gently. Natasha snuggled into his arms and smiled up at him.

"Let's try, Steve. I want a little baby that's got your eyes and my hair," she said. Steve was happy that they'd at least try.


End file.
